When the Truth Hunts You Down
by Renica Swavely
Summary: Following the events of the TLJ, Rey aids the Resistance in rebuilding, while working through her conflicted emotions regarding Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. Having closed the bond, she is unexpectedly reunited with him on Cantonica when they both seek out a Force-sensitive child enslaved in the city of Canto Bight. Can she finally convince him to come home? Or will she fall? (Oneshot)


_**You can't hide from who you are. The light peels back the dark.**_

Rey laid awake in her bunk. It was the third night this week she hadn't been able to fall asleep. Rolling onto her side, she slid an arm under her pillow, propping her head up. The bed, though far more comfortable than her hammock back on Jakku, felt stiff, unyielding. Like my mind, she thought bitterly. She had kept a steady amount of energy focused on maintaining impenetrable walls around herself since the battle on Crait. She let out a sigh, frustrated her thoughts kept wandering back to the events of that day.

 _Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way._

 _No, no. You're still holding on. Let go!_

A tear slid down her cheek, as she recalled how he had chosen power over her. The future she had seen — of them together in the light — had given her hope. She had been resolute in her mission to save him, Ben Solo, the man who existed beneath the persona which was Kylo Ren. Having watched him shift, transform after they had battled the Praetorian guards had been one of the most painful desertions she had experienced. As determined as she had been to redeem him, she would not cross the line into the dark. She had been born of the light. She would not fall.

Perhaps it had been unwise to summon Luke's lightsaber so soon after her rejection. She knew Kylo to be a temperamental man, especially when he didn't get his way. What had happened next had stunned them both — figuratively and literally — sending them into an unconscious state for a period of time. When Rey's head had hit the floor, she had been sent into a whirlwind of visions. Some where clear, while others were just flashes of emotions or people. The main focus had been on three distinct events.

She had seen herself and another on Ahch-To. The Force tree had burned down. They approached the scorched earth, kneeling where it had once proudly stood. It was there Rey knelt to the ground, brushing back ash to reveal a sapling. Noticing the new life, her companion squatted down next to her. Together they called upon the Force, causing the baby tree's growth to speed up. As the new tree blossomed under their combined energies, a sparkling of gold caught her attention. Han's dice emerged from the earth, tangled into the newly formed branches of the tree — a clear sign of second chances.

Then the vision had shifted, sending her to another time and place.

Rey had found herself on Naboo, standing in the Theed Royal Palace gardens. Even though in her waking life, she had never been there before, in the vision she understood where it was. She was walking through the flora and fauna slowly, running her open palm over the tips of petals and leaves. The fresh scent of life filled her nostrils, enveloping her in a pleasant cocoon of greenery. The sky was not dotted with a single cloud, warming her body under the golden rays. She was dressed in a flowing, ivory gown, simple sandals laced around her feet. Rey was walking towards someone…something important. As she raised her eyes from the flowers to what stood in front of her, the vision had once again shifted.

The bustling streets of Coruscant drowned out all other sounds. Rey watched herself navigating past vendors and other citizens, before turning down a narrow lane leading to a side-entrance for a condo complex. She took a lift up to the top floor. Her arms were loaded with groceries. Once the lift stopped, she entered a luxurious looking apartment with a stunning view of the city. Unloading the groceries on the counter, she began setting several items aside, presumably to make a meal. Just then, someone called her name. She turned, as a pair of strong hands encircled her waist, one hand resting on her lower abdomen, as the voice asked, "How are my girls today?"

Upon waking in Snoke's throne room, Rey had been left gasping for air. Scraps of the visions faded from her mind, as she recalled what had prompted her unconscious state. Rey had instantly gathered up the remnants of Luke's saber, taking off in an escape pod. She hadn't spared Ben's unconscious form a glance, fearing she wouldn't have the strength to flee if she did. Each step she took caused the ache in her chest to deepen. When she slammed her palm against the release button, she let herself wail. She cried out, as her body was hurled through space toward the coordinates she had left with Chewbacca. Her screams were raw, filled with her loss, her grief over the man she loved. He didn't return her feelings. He was too in love with power for his heart to feel anything for her. She had been naive and foolish.

Her anger at herself had only festered over the last several weeks. She had thrown herself into her work for General Organa. She took every mission she could, traveling through the galaxy. When there wasn't a mission, she could be found working overtime in the hangar repairing old tech or upgrading pieces however she could. Finn was constantly with Rose Tico in the med bay, so BB-8 and Poe kept her company. While Rey found Poe slightly egotistical, he was a pilot, so they had common ground to work on, plus BB-8 loved him, so he couldn't be all that bad.

After aiding the Resistance in setting up their new base, Rey had taken the Falcon on a mission to Lah'mu. It was on the Outer Rim and remote, but there were Resistance supporters there. The majority happened to be simple farmers, unable to fight alongside the less than fifty members that had survived Crait. However, they did have supplies they were willing to share. Food, clean water, and some tech were loaded onto the Falcon. Rey expressed her gratitude numerous times, as the locals asked questions of the Resistance.

What was their next play? How was General Organa? Had they dealt a blow to the First Order? When would they restore freedom to the galaxy? Was it true Supreme Leader Snoke had been replaced by the formidable Kylo Ren? Hearing his name had brought Rey's thoughts back to her bond mate. It was the cause of her sleepless nights. She turned in bed again, kicking her covers off.

 _Breathe_ , she told herself. _Just breathe._

She reached out through the Force. At first all she could hear was the ship's unique hum, as it soared via autopilot back to the Resistance. Delving further, she locked onto the life signatures of Chewbacca and Morg the Porg. Chewie was snoring, something the Wookie did louder than yelling. Morg was situated in the cockpit, curled up on the pilot seat, snuggled into a robe Leia had lent Rey. She had never gotten a chance to wear it, since Morg had taken an immediate liking to it and had claimed it as his bed. Deeper in the Force, she sensed other lifeforms, humanoid and alien alike, from various systems and planets.

Then suddenly, as if she had struck the ends of two live wires together, she felt a charge run through her body.

Light flooded her vision, blinding her as her body was propelled through time and space to the source of the sensation. She landed in a stable on an unfamiliar planet, looking up at a rather large creature. Rey tilted her head as the animal watched her. Upon further inspection, she realized it was a fathier. She had heard travelers at Niima Outpost discuss their betting strategies for the races. She didn't linger in front of the creature long, feeling the distinct pull of a Force signature.

Rey noticed a small boy feeding a fathier a couple of stables down. His aura was different than the other children doing their chores around the stables. It was somehow brighter, stronger. She watched, unnoticed by him, as he went about his work quietly. He shimmied up the neck of his fathier to brush the beast's hair, talking to it softly. As he combed the fur, Rey noticed each of the children working had similar garbs and downcast eyes. She discerned their station. They were slaves. It made her mouth feel dry and her stomach heave in an unpleasant way.

Despite her rough upbringing on Jakku, she hated to see other kids suffering the same level of misfortune. She had to help them. The moment she decided, she caught movement out of the corner of her eyes. The boy with the vibrant aura summoned a bucket of food across the stable to his open hand. Rey gasped. He was a Force user.

 _Luke._

Her first thought was of her former teacher. He was gone. He had left the world with peace and a purpose. She saw her purpose now. She had to help this boy and his friends. She had to free them. The decision sent her reeling back, falling into her bed aboard the Falcon.

She left her room, immediately going to the cockpit to determine their estimated arrival to the Resistance base. Three standard hours. Rey gritted her teeth, not wanting to waste the time, but she knew how desperate Leia was for any and all provisions. She'd drop off the supplies and then go for the boy. Sliding into the co-pilot seat, so as not to disturb Morg, she began scanning through the ship's maps until her finger landed on Cantonica. She knew without question that was where the boy was. It would only take another five standard hours to get there from the base. She could leave as soon as the supplies were off-boarded.

With her new mission in mind, Rey returned to her bunk. This time, sleep did come.

* * *

 ** _You can run, but you won't make it far. You can't hide from who you are._**

When the Falcon landed, it was evening. Under the guise of the darkened sky, they found an unoccupied field to use as a landing pad. Rey left Morg and Chewie on the ship, as she went to the source of her Force vision.

The stables were as Finn had described. He had prepared her for what she would see, including how the children would be huddled into stalls with the creatures they maintained. Rey found the entire concept disgusting. These children deserved better.

As anticipated, after Finn and Rose's time on Canto Bight, the security detail had been increased. Rey was thankful for her skills as a Scavenger. She had always been a master of concealing herself and working through tight spots. She employed those skills now. Hoisting herself up, she dislodged a vent cover, shimmying through the narrow space until she was inside the stables.

She landed lightly, in the center of the stable. At first, she saw no movement or any signs of life. If she wasn't Force sensitive, she wouldn't have been aware of the life forms mere feet away. After a full minute, a large, fur covered head appeared over one of the stall doors.

The creature looked like a horn-less tauntaun. Rey approached the animal, cautiously. She wasn't sure what it's demeanor would be like or how afraid of humans it was. Given the lash marks on its neck, she knew it had no reason to trust her advance. But the creature merely regarded her with a calm level of interest.

Tentatively, she reached a hand up to pet the creature. "Hello there," she greeted him...or possibly her.

"He likes you," a voice said from the darkened corner in the back.

"Hello," she smiled, at the boy. "I'm Rey."

"Temiri Blagg," he offered up, no hesitation. Just ask quick, he asked, "Did the Resistance send you?"

 _Talented with the Force_ , indeed, she thought. She gave him a nod. "My friends were here several weeks back. You and your friends helped them to escape."

"You know Rose?" Temiri came over to the barred window of the stall door. He climbed up, sliding his tiny arm in between the bars to show her the Resistance ring, Rose had given him.

"Yes, she came here with my best friend, Finn."

"He's funny."

Rey couldn't hold back her smile. "Yes," she agreed. "He is."

"Why are you here now?

"I'm here to free you."

Temiri regarded her for a moment. He squinted slightly and she felt him ghosting over her mind. She allowed it, wanting to encourage his use of his powers. "You're a Jedi," he announced, gleefully. She nodded. "The Jedi have come to save us!" he called down through the stable. Whispers turned into scattered conversations and then into a cheer.

"Not tonight," Rey gestured for them to remain quiet. "I need to figure out the logistics. I'll be back tomorrow," she informed the Force-wielding child. "I need to finalize the plan first."

"I can help," he offered.

"That is sweet, Temiri, but I-."

She paused. His fathier backed away from her, a dazed look in his eyes, before he settled down on the floor and fell into a deep sleep. "How…how did you do that?"

"I have always been able to tell him what to do," the child explained. "Now, I can do it with other fathiers and other animals. I even did it to the supervisor once," he admitted.

"You're a telepath," she surmised.

"What?"

"It means you can communicate mentally without words or traditional channels."

"Is that bad?"

"No," she assured him. "But I've never heard of someone who could use it beyond their own race. It's a very special power."

"Really?" Her words seemed to excite him.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," she pledged. "If all goes well, you won't have to spend another night here ever again."

Rey was so consumed by crafting the escape plan, she missed his signature as she entered the inn. Poe had secured her a single night's lodging with some Resistance supporters, off the books. Upon walking into the rented space, she scanned the room, noting the bed, the door to the refresher, and….a man. The next second, she was shoved against the door, slamming it closed behind her. She never had a chance to reach for her blaster.

"Rey."

"Kylo."

He stared at her for a moment longer than necessary. While she chided herself for not checking her room before coming up, she was glad it was him instead of a different type of intruder. Despite the small comfort, she vowed she wouldn't let him intimidate her. Once his Force hold was gone, she calmly stepped away from the entrance, as if nothing happened.

"You've come for the boy," he stated, unsurprised.

She didn't confirm his assumption. She didn't want to speak to him. She had kept the bond closed off for that very purpose. Ignoring him, she strolled past, heading over to her travel pack. The bag had been Han's before Chewie had told her it was hers now. Leia had second that, impressing upon Rey the need to recycle all supplies they had, no matter the previous owner or how sentimental they felt. They were at war.

Rey rooted through the sets of clothing she had brought, searching for the appropriate garb. She was aware of him towering above her, irritation leaking off of him at her indifference. Too bad, she thought. He made his choice. She was not going to chase after him like some young, ill-experienced chit.

She had a mission. Her new purpose had given her the clarity she sought. It defined her actions and drove her toward something — something other than him.

"You can't avoid me forever." His anger bristled against her skin, causing her arms to erupt in goose flesh. He was closer now than before.

"Maybe not, but I can still try."

She rose, outfit in hand, and moved past him towards the refresher. "Rey," he lashed out, reaching for her wrist to stop her. This time she was quicker. She held out her free hand, using the Force to freeze him, trapping him in his position.

"Don't."

Rey entered the refresher, freeing him from her hold once she was inside and the door was locked. The lock was more of a peace of mind for her than an actual safety barrier. Had Kylo chosen to barge in, he would have had no trouble in breaking through. He didn't. Her warning hung heavy in the air between them. The tone having spoken far more clearly than any thing else.

The clothes Poe had provided her with were a simple uniform, meant to help her blend in with the other workers — slaves, she reminded herself, bitterly — so she could get closer to Temiri without appearing suspect. After being under Unkar Pluto's thumb for years, she understood the need for stealth. If a part of her plan failed, it could mean repercussions for those she was attempting to help. The children could be beaten, as a result, or worse. Just thinking about it made her stomach hurt with familiar pains of old hunger, long since filled.

Being starved had been one of Unkar's favorite choices for discipline. Her fiery personality had made for many nights going to bed without eating. Water could only sate her for so long. Eventually she would grow weary, not having the strength to best him when he was cruel. It had been one of her lowest points. She had promised never to conform for someone else's wishes again. And she'd be damned if these children had to endure such barbarity.

Adjusting her hair, she pulled it back into her signature three tiered buns. It had been easier to work on Jakku with it out of her face. It was a testament to her hard life, a slave's life, and it completed her look. With one final scan, she exited.

Kylo was sitting on the edge of her bed, turning his disengaged lightsaber over in his hands. His rage had ebbed away in her absence. Hearing her approach, he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"You are giving me that piercing stare, the one from the forest," he dropped his eyes, clicking his weapon into his belt. "Like you can see into my soul and are disgusted by what is there." He straightened up, hands clenched at his sides. "I suppose it can't be helped. I am a monster. Monsters don't deserve forgiveness."

Rey felt as if he had struck her. Against all reason, his words tormented her. He was a monster by his own admission. He had told her when they had communicated across the galaxy through the bond. Even then the words had stirred up a guilty feeling within her. Could monsters feel pain? Could he? How could she love this man? He was so conflicted, so torn. He was indeed two separate entities. She could barely tell where Ben Solo ended and Kylo Ren began. She wondered if he, himself, knew where the dividing line was.

"Ben."

He locked onto her. His face a mixture of emotions. For a moment, she saw the scared boy who witnessed his masters betrayal, who had only been seeking a place to belong. She saw the man who hadn't killed her, defying his second master to protect her. She saw the man she had set out to redeem. Then, in a flash, it was gone, replaced by the cold stare of the Supreme Leader. The metal helmet he had once worn had been forgotten. This was his mask now.

"Be careful, Jedi," he advised. "I'm not the only member of the First Order in this city."

And with that he left.

* * *

 _ **The image takes its shape with every step you take, closer. The past will show its face. You can't hide from you mistakes.**_

Rey didn't have time to linger on her thoughts of Ben. The next morning, she went to the stables, handing her forged work papers to the supervisor. He seemed suspicious at first. Her age was the strongest indicator that something was off about her position. With a flick of her wrist, she spoke in a soothing tone.

"I am here temporarily as part of the increased security measures. This is normal and I am to go about my business."

The alien grumbled, revising the work papers again. "I see you are here only temporarily. Go about your business." He stalks off, yelling at one of the smaller children as he leaves to attend to other matters.

She wasted no time in locating a large hay truck, testing the sturdiness. It would serve her purpose. When she turned around, she saw Temiri and nearly a dozen others eagerly waiting.

"Are you really going to free us, Madam Jedi?" One asked. The innocent, pleading look in her eyes was enough to bring tears to Rey's eyes. She swallowed down her own emotions. She needed to maintain her focus. They need her.

"Yes," she promised in a whisper. "Let's get you in here." She reached for the nearest child, helping them one by one to load onto the cart. Rey instructed them to help one another vanish under the hay. She managed to get all six successfully hidden before they are interrupted.

Temiri jumped with a start, instinctively using the Force to call a broom to his hand. He began collecting the straw from the floor, while Rey busied herself with pretending to fix the cart's axel.

"We thank you for your contributions to the First Order," a voice said, as two men approach from the main entrance. From her squatted position, Rey could only make out his black boots, but she knew who it is.

General Hux.

Her throat constricted. He couldn't see her. She transferred her weight to the balls of her feet, progressing back slowly into the nearest fathier's stall. Crouching, she waited to hear the men pass by.

"We are honored by your presence, General," the other man replied. "I do hope you will stay for the festivities this evening. We have decided to hold a special round of racing in the Supreme Leader's glory."

Rey could feel the disdain roll off of Hux. Clearly, he does not appreciate Kylo's new position. If she had witnessed it under different circumstances, she would have laughed.

"I will convey your invitation, Maderson."

"We have reserved the best box in the grand stands for his entourage," the second man continued. "Would you like a preview?"

"Splendid. Lead the way."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief as she watched them exit through the side door. She waited, listening for the signs they had gone far enough away to not change their minds, before she left her hiding space.

Temiri was already poised at the side of the cart. Had she not concealed the other children herself, she wouldn't have known they were there. They had been silent as death under their coverage. She pulled her comlink out of her interior pocket.

"Chewie."

The Wookiee's growl of a response could be heard on the other end.

"I'm sending the first batch to you now. Load them up and wait for my signal."

He let out another cry and she returned the com to her pocket.

"What about me?" Temiri asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"I'm not leaving you," she reassured him. "We are getting off this rock together."

His face broke into a genuine grin. As Rey moved to harness one of the fathiers to the cart, his small form clutches to her side in a hug. She paused for a moment. There hadn't been many children on Jakku. The survival rate was unfavorable. She had limited experience dealing with youngsters. The rush of warmth from his embrace was comforting. It sucked her in, causing her to respond with her own one-armed hug.

Temiri's telepathy was put to use as he sent the space horse to the rendezvous location. Without another cart available, they would have to hide their time before following.

"How many others?" She asked him.

"Seven," he told her, raking up half-eaten vegetables from the floor. She did the same. Rey was grateful the fathiers were vegetarians, unlike the rathars she had encountered with Finn. For all Temiri's abilities, she wasn't sure anyone could wrangle those ugly beasts.

"We will all squeeze in for the next round," she decided. It would be risky, but it was less dangerous than sticking around for a third trip. She needed to get the children on the Falcon and get back to the Resistance.

"How did you become a Jedi?" Temiri queried.

Rey let out a small laugh. "By accident."

"You didn't train? I thought all Jedi trained."

"I have trained, but I wasn't at an academy. I found my powers and sought out someone to help me master them."

"Who was your teacher?"

"Master Skywalker."

Temiri's face lit up. He let out a Huttese curse. She was not shocked at his knowledge of the language, or the fouler words in the language, but she did send him a reprimanding stare.

"Sorry."

"Jedi shouldn't swear."

"Right," he nodded, obediently. He couldn't contain his interest. "What was he like?"

"Wise. Calm." Rey paused, remembering he time in Ahch-To with him. "Infuriating at times. I think it's a family trait."

"You knew Darth Vader?"

"No," she shook her head, "but I knew his grandson."

"Kylo Ren."

"Yes," she nodded, clenching the handle of her rake tighter than necessary.

"He's scary."

"He can be," she agreed.

"You're sad." His observation caught her off guard. He was remarkably gifted with the Force. Her guard was up against Kylo. In her concern to hide herself from him and his First Order cronies, she had forgotten how she needed to be aware of this boy. "Did he hurt you?"

There was no reason to lie. "Yes," she answered, quietly.

"In battle?"

Rey nodded.

A small hand gripped hers, lifting her fingers off the rake handle briefly. "I'll protect you, next time," Temiri vowed. "He won't hurt you again."

The tears that had threatened to come earlier were harder to keep at bay this time. The pricking sensation burned at the corners of her eyes, causing her to raise the back of her hand to face to blot them away before the child noticed.

Her com buzzed in her pocket, signaling Chewie had the boys and girls on board. Rey adjusted herself, sending her response pulse back.

"Soon," she told Temiri, needing an excuse to change the subject.

They worked the remainder of the time in silence. When the cart appeared, intact with fathier unharmed, Rey felt some of her unease dissipate.

She repeated the process of loading up the remaining kids, adding additional hay to the existing pile to contain them. Temiri was the last one to go. As she reached for him, a tingle in the Force alerted her to a threat.

"Get down," she commanded, in a usher whisper.

Before the visitor could see her, she slipped into the tool closet, pulling Temiri in with her.

 _Kriff_ , she thought, as the stomping of boots came closer to her location.

"Your attempt to hide is pathetic," Kylo commented, yanking the door open. His eyes were on her, but a slight stirring at her side had him peering down upon the boy. "You are powerful," he mused.

"Stay away from Rey!" Temiri snapped, swinging a shovel.

"And spirited." Kylo's eyes danced with mirth at the child's feeble attack. "He's a lot like you." That was to Rey.

"He's coming with me," she declared.

"Is he?" Glancing over his shoulder at the cart, he scoffed. "And the barn rats, as well then?"

Rey hated how unaffected he was acting. He couldn't honestly agree with this system? Enslaving children? Beating defenseless animals? It was savage. She knew Leia wouldn't have raised him to behave so abhorrently.

"I gave you a chance to have the power to correct it," he snarled at her, once again reading her mind. "We could have eliminated all this senseless abuse, if only you would have joined me." He stilled, his face falling somewhat. "You still can." He presented his hand to her.

It was gloved, as it had been during his previous proposal. It was part of the Kylo Ren mask, part of his darker self he was unwilling to let go of. She made no move to take it.

"Rey."

"Ben, don't ask this of me again," she implored him.

"I want to be with you."

"Then come with us. Come home."

"To the Resistance?" He let out a bark of a laugh. "You're as bad as Skywalker. Haven't you felt it? My own mother has lost faith in me. The only thing waiting for me back there is an execution. There is no home for me, Rey. Monsters don't get a home."

"I was wrong," she confessed, stepping forward. "You aren't a monster. You are lost." She cupped his face with one hand, running the pad of her thumb across his scarred cheek. "You are the same frightened boy from that night, trapped. You've been trapped all this time." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Ben. I shouldn't have left you after the blast. I was hurting. I didn't help you the way I promised to."

She didn't flinch when he lifted his own hand up. Temiri stiffened, expecting the Supreme Leader to strike her. Rey let Kylo place his hand over hers, keeping her skin pressed against his own. Even through the leather gloves, she could feel the heat of him. It felt wonderful. It reminded her of the night they had first managed to physically connect through their Force bond in her hut. It had been the most intimate moment she had ever shared with anyone. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to savor the sensation, as if he was remembering along with her.

For a second, the rest of the world fell away. It was just them. When he opened his eyes to stare back at her, she saw the change in his eyes, the dark rolling back to pure innocent brown. There was a warmth there, a faint quality he had kept hidden for years, afraid what it may lead to, thinking it weakness. His compassion. His humanity.

"Rey, I'm so-."

The moment shattered. Someone was coming.

They both froze. "Stay back," he ordered, pressing the door shut in her face.

"Supreme Leader!" Rey recognized the voice from earlier. It was Maderson back from his preview with General Hux.

"I was inspecting the design of your stables," Ben's tone was flat, giving he impression he was unimpressed.

"Where are those brats?" The man immediately seethed. "This is not normally how we conduct business," he quickly apologized.

"Indeed," Ben ground out.

Maderson began calling out the names of the children, pacing about the floor, before departing from the stables in embarrassment. Rey pressed her ear to the door, listening for General Hux to be dismissed so she could get back to the Falcon before they were discovered.

"Supreme Leader," the red-haired man sneered.

"Hux. What business do you have here?"

"I could ask you the same."

The next sound was of wood splintering. Rey clamped her hand over Temiri's mouth before his shocked gasp could squeak out. Apparently Kylo's temper had not changed. Rey was aware she was the only one who had challenged him openly without such vicious consequences. Hux has apparently not gotten the memo yet.

"You would do well to remember who you are addressing."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," the man wheezed.

"Prepare the shuttle. I am done with this place," Ben announced, feigning disinterest in the casino town.

"Yes, sir."

Silence.

Rey kept her hold on Temiri, maintaining their hiding spot.

Then the door swung open to reveal Ben. His features were more relaxed, the way he had appeared to her in all their precious Force bond visions.

"Time to go," he urged them.

Rey hurried along the side of the cart. "Temiri," she gestured for him to speak the instructions to the fathier. Noting Ben's expression, she let her barriers down. _His strongest power is telepathy. It comes naturally to him. He can communicate with anyone…anything._

 _Fascinating._ Ben studied the boy, as he gently petted the creature, his eyes locked with the beast's. How long since his powers manifested?

 _Since Crait,_ she gave him a knowing look. _Since Luke._

Ben deadpanned. The conflict inside him fumed. She could feel it through the bond. To the outside world, he appeared disinterested at best. _I'll help you_ , she echoed her earlier promise. _We can figure this out. Together._

 _How? How do you continue to trust me? How do you continue to put your faith in me?_

She shook her head, swallowing the words that threatened to leave her lips. "I don't know."

"You do," he persisted, taking a step towards her. "Say it."

"Ben."

"Say it, Rey."

"We're part of one another, you and I. We have been for a while now. I don't believe it had anything to do with Snoke. He may have been aware of the connection, but I don't accept he was the reason for it. I think it goes deeper than his attempt at manipulation."

She paused, trying to decipher the emotion on his face. He was watching her with a growing intensity. It was the same fierce stare had had trapped her in before. Rey felt her bottom lip quiver slightly. She ran her tongue over it, watching his eyes follow the motion, before she went on. "I've been reading the ancient Jedi texts. There isn't a reference to any form of bond the way we know it to be. When I couldn't find the answers I was looking for, I noticed something."

"What?" He took another step closer. Ben was only a foot from her now. The bond was pulsing between them, surging with each shared heartbeat, shaking with each shared breath.

"I lo-."

"Rey!"

Ben shot an absolutely murderous glare at the youngling, who had attached himself to her leg. Temiri was hugging her. "Aren't you coming with us? You promised. You promised we'd go together."

"Yes," her voice quivered, her eyes never leaving Ben's face. "Yes, of course." She conveyed 'later' to Ben across the bond, letting Temiri lead her over to the cart.

"I will come for you," Ben promised. "I will always find you."

"I'll be waiting."

It wasn't the three words she had started to tell him. It wasn't what she was meant to say, but for them, in their own way it was the equivalent of 'I love you' and 'I love you too.'

* * *

 _ **You can't run from the smoking gun, caught in the crosshairs of the things we've done.**_

"I left the First Order," he informed her. "I'm on my way to your location now."

Rey was startled. It had been less than a month since they had seen each other on Crait. There had been an unspoken agreement between them, but she had expected hesitation on his part. She knew he would keep his word. He had been the only person in her life who had never lied to her. But he had done it so quickly - much quicker than she had thought possible. Then again, he was Ben Solo. His family wasn't known for waiting around...except for maybe Luke.

"They just let you leave?" She was concerned. The thought of him fleeing under fire worries her and also brought about additional consequences for her and the members of the Resistance. What if the First Order tailed Ben? What if he unknowingly led them to the base? She had seen General Hux's wrath before. He would not let this pass. "They didn't shoot you out of the sky?"

His lips curled into a familiar smug smirk. "I shot first."

 _Of course you did_. Rey could hardly fault him for it. "Your father would be proud."

"I think...I think he would have been." His eyes had a haunted look to them. He was still mourning. He had worked so hard for so long to keep his emotions at bay. Now that he didn't have to, he was slowly come back to himself, coming back to his past sins and trying to reconcile them.

"How long until you arrive?"

"Two standard hours," he replied, the grief dissipating.

She nodded. "I need to say goodbye."

He nodded in return. "I will see you soon."

"May the Force be with you."

And then he was gone.

Rey made her way to the General's quarters, unsurprised to find Leia waiting for her with a fresh pot of tea made. General Organa smiles warmly at her in greeting, before gesturing for her to take a seat.

For a minute, Rey felt guilty about what she was about to do. Leia has always treated her kindly, reassuring her things would work out, having faith in her abilities even when she didn't, and trusting her with her family. It was her family that had changed Rey's life forever. The famed Skywalker legacy was no longer a fable she wished she was a part of. It had drawn her in, connected her to all she now knew. It was as much her story, as it was theirs. There was symmetry to it.

The story had come full circle. From nothing, she had become powerful, a part of a larger whole. Ben had been born of the legacy, wanting for nothing, having it all. He had fallen, deteriorating into nothing. Then they had met, him at his lowest and her coming into her own. It had sparked a change. They had become bonded, formed a connection that defied all reason. Suddenly neither of them was alone, but they weren't a part of the original story either. They were balanced.

And it was her reason for leaving now.

"General, I am leaving the Resistance,"

"I know."

Leia's eyes held her. Of course she had known. Leia was strong with the Force. Rey had tried to keep her emotions hidden, but her feelings for Ben were strong, stronger than anything she had felt before in her life. She shouldn't have expected Leia to not catch on.

"I understand," she continued in a soothing, maternal way. "This is no longer where you are meant to be."

"No," Rey agreed. "It isn't."

Over the lip of her cup, Leia regarded her. "He will be here soon." It wasn't a question, but Rey found herself nodding anyway. "Good," the General smiled, slightly. "I'd like to see him."

"He didn't shoot you during the battle." Rey felt compelled to share the details of the attack. While Ben saw no value in divulging the information, because the outcome had been the same, Rey saw it as the first steps back to a son who longed to be at home, in the light. "He couldn't bring himself to do it."

Once again, Leia responded with, "I know."

Rey let out a breath, she hadn't known she was holding. The guilt was gone now, replaced by the comforting sensation of acceptance. A companionable silence filled the room. Both women sat, sipping their tea, their thoughts on the same man.

Then, the doors burst open and the silence was shattered. Poe, Finn, Rose, and B.B.-8 all came crowded into the room. "I hope you don't mind," the General began, "but I couldn't have you leaving without a proper send-off."

Her friends surrounded her, wrapping her in hugs, telling her how much they were going to miss her, and bringing her to tears. Rey had told herself it would be easier to disappear, slip away without anyone knowing. She had never been fond of goodbyes. Hearing the voices of her self-made family brought tears to her eyes. She would miss them.

"I can't believe you're going," Finn said, pulling her aside. "We've just started rebuilding."

"You don't need me," she told him. "You have Rose, and Poe, and BB-8. You're in good hands."

"Where will you go?"

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Maybe back to Ahch-To."

"With him?"

It was the question she knew he had wanted to ask since he walked into the General's chambers. He had held off, afraid to hear her answer.

"Yes."

"Is he...does he treat you well?"

"Yes," Rey gripped her friend's hands tightly, squeezing him as reassurance of her choice.

"And you...care...care about him?"

It wasn't her intention to hurt Finn, but Rey was no longer ashamed of her feelings. She would not lie to her best friend. "I love him. He is my other half."

There was a flicker of hesitation. Finn seemed both surprised and comforted by her omission. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Really," he promised. "Just don't expect me to go out drinking with him or playing Dejarik against him. I know what his temper is like and I happen to like not being confined to the med bay."

Rey laughed. "Fair enough."

They hugged again, a goodbye gesture they had both grown used to since they had met on Jakku.

Moments later, the General received notification a First Order vessel was asking for clearance to land. "Granted." Rey, followed by her friends, met the ship as it powered down.

Though they had spoken mere hours before, she felt nervous as the ramp lowered. Seeing Ben always ignited a whirlwind of emotions for her. This meeting was no exception.

The walkway lowered. Rey steadied herself. The air around the base was tense. Though the General had cleared the landing, the area buzzed with apprehension. Many were poised over their weapons. When Ben's black boots appeared, she found her own hand gravitating towards her blaster as a precaution.

Then, quick as a bolt of lightning, Temiri came running forward.

"Ben!"

The movement had startled the Resistance members, triggering an impulse reaction to fire. Rey hurled out her hand instantly. She froze the ammunition mid-air. At the same time, Ben had positioned himself in front of the boy, blocking his smaller form with his broad one.

Temiri's eyes widened with the understanding of what had almost happened.

"Stand down!" The General's cold command shot out.

Rey was already sprinting over to Ben and Temiri. "Are you alright?" She asked, pulling the child into a hug. Ben's eyes found hers over too the youngling's Head.

"Sorry," he hung his head. "General Organa told me to wait with the others but I was bored."

"It's fine," Rey soothed him, running a hand down his back. "You're safe."

Ben flicked his wrist, dissolving the blaster fire behind them, before the three walked back to join Leia and Rey's friends. Temiri held onto Rey's hand the entire time.

"I apologize for the reception," the General spoke first. "I'm sure you can appreciate the cause for concern."

"It has been noted."

"Ben," the older woman started to reach for him, but he shied back. Leia retracted quickly. The hurt on her face was evident. She banished it, reverting to her normal collected demeanor. "We can refuel your vessel and provide lodging and provisions for the day so you are able to rest before your voyage."

"That will not be necessary," he shook his head. "I have already brought what is required with me."

"I hope you will take the Falcon," he mother continued, disregarding his clipped tone. "It is yours, at your father's request." Rey didn't miss the way he flinched at the mention of Han. He was still torn by his father's death.

"It is not mine," he insisted. "The ship belongs to Rey. She cares for it far more than I do."

"She called it garbage," Finn spoke up, in an attempt to cut the tension.

Rey eyes flared wide at the memory of how she had called the notorious Millennium Falcon garbage when they had been escaping Jakku. She has never wanted anyone to know of her misstep, especially not Han's family.

"I'd have to agree with her assessment," Ben replied, but he was smirking down at her. "She is a skilled pilot."

"Not the best though," Poe stepped forward. "Ren." In a surprisingly cordial gesture, he extended his hand for he other man to shake.

"Dameron." Ben gave in to the Resistance pilot's act of truce.

"And I'm Rose Tico," the maintenance worker waved.

"And FN-2187's lover," Ben stared, as if he was remarking on the weather instead of their personal lives. Rey jabbed him. Rose went three different shades of red, while Finn made a choking sound.  
BB-8 was the next to approach, rolling up and banging into Ben's shin so he wouldn't be missed. Though Rey considered he wanted to divert attention to himself rather than Rose. "Ah, even the elusive droid is here for the reunion," he commented with a hint of amusement. Rey felt pleased. This was going far better than she could have hoped.

The white and orange droid let out a chirp and a few beeps. Poe, Rey, and Leia laughed. Ben and Temiri glances at one another, confused.

"That's right, buddy," Poe agreed, his face in a huge smile. Then his focus returned to Ben and the smile disappeared. He suddenly turned more serious than Rey had ever seen before.

"He said if you hurt Rey, he will find you. And let me make this clear, Ren, if that is the case, there won't be a hole in an asteroid where you could hide that we wouldn't blow."

"Alright," Rey started to slide in between the men. Apparently, she had been too quick to judge the meeting. Ben's hand on her elbow, stopped her.

"I would deserve it," the black-clad man replied, solemnly. "I need to thank you all for watching over Rey. I can see she has been well cared for among your band."

His words stunned her friends. Poe seemed unable to swallow, Finn's mouth was hanging open, and Rose was fidgeting with her necklace. Leia was the only one who appeared unfazed. She was grinning that damned Skywalker smile. She always knew more than she let on, just like her brother.

"When will you leave?" The General asked.

"Soon," he answered. "I require a discussion with Rey prior to departure."

His mother nodded, the knowingly grin widening. "We will leave you to it then." Then to the boy, she called, "Come along, Temiri."

"You will come back, right?"

The irony of what he was asking her was not lost on Rey. "I promise," she vowed, giving him one final hug. "Ben and I need answers. Once we have them, we will find you."

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you."

As her friends, her self-made family, returned inside the base, Ben's arm snuck around her waist. "Shall we?"

The moment the doors closed behind them, he was on her, pulling her against his chest and burying his head against her neck, planting feverish kisses along her skin. It was the most contact they had ever had and Rey lost herself instantly under his touch. She let out a light moan.

"I missed you," he said, as he held her, his breath cascading over the damp area where his lips previously were.

"I couldn't tell," she teased, shivering from the sensation. Heat was building in her abdomen. She was sure he could sense it, because he returned his mouth to her skin. This time, he nibbled on her earlobe, while his hands gripped under her rear. He hoisted her up, sliding his hands down to her thighs to guide them around his waist. As her hips met his, she felt his need. "I can tell now."

"Good."

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

 _ **There's no hiding place, not a secret safe. What is lost will be found, when the truth hunts you down.**_

Rey heard the cobbled cords of Shyriliwook. It woke her from her sleep. Her eyes struggled to focus through her dream-haze. She found Ben standing in their doorway, arguing with their co-pilot.

"Then try to wake her up, Fuzzball," Ben ground out. "We'll see who is still standing afterwards."

Chewie roared back.

"I can too pilot this piece of junk!"

There was a murmur of disagreement from the wookie.

"I don't care if I signed it over to you and Rey, this is my home too. And you aren't waking her up!" With that he stepped back, shuttling the door on Chewbacca's face. Rey couldn't suppress her laugh at the sight of his strained face.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked, noticing she was awake. He was clearly upset he hadn't been able to let her sleep more. Rey didn't mind. She slept better when he was with her. She was rested enough for the day.

"Enough," she grinned. "Neither of you are discreet." He muttered something under his breath at her comment. She sighed, reminding him, "You know he gets cranky when he's hungry."

"How could I forget?"

"It's your turn to make breakfast." Ben rolled his eyes when she pointed out the fact. "You should apologize for calling him a fuzzball."

"Maybe later," he told her, as he crawled onto the bed.

"Ben Solo, you will apologize."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled with a nod, running her hands up his bare chest to his neck and finally to thread through his hair. "You need to learn some manners."

"And you still need a teacher," he returned before leaning down to capture her mouth with his own.

Rey hummed, pulling back slightly to give him a coy smile. "As I recall, you taught me some things last night."  
"I know."

The two lost themselves in each other. Tomorrow they would be dropping Chewie and Morg off with Maz at her new output on Yavin 4. They were traveling back to Ahch-To to research the Gray Jedi code. Rey had found a couple of vague references to it in the texts she had stolen. She was convinced the island would hold more answers. She knew Ben had to be the one to go with her. She had seen it when she had blacked out in Snoke's throne room.

All of her visions were of Ben. It was the future. It was real. It wasn't black. It wasn't white. She had been wrong, but so had Ben.

It was a new truth — gray — and it was beautiful.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm reposting this story as a one-shot, because there were some issues when I uploaded it in parts. I apologize for any confusion. Thank you for your support and reviews. I appreciate them!


End file.
